Shadilver Story 1
by MoonWolfplus
Summary: When Shadow the hedgehog gets kicked out of his home, Silver (Like a good friend) takes him to live with him. Along the way, Silver is actually developing feelings for this rebel Hedgehog? I suck at summeries XD Rated T for...whatever my mind comes up with


The street lights were flickering on and off constantly, this annoyed a certain ebony hedgehog as he walked down the dark streets of Mobius Square, a (Usually) busy city in the center of Mobius. His shoes made a slosh sound as he walked, only because the sidewalks were damp from the rain that came around an hour ago. The rain had not dried on the sidewalk and because of that; puddles were scattered across the pavement. Shadow the Hedgehog growled as a cool winter breeze came by and made him shiver, the day was November 8th, about a month and a half away from Christmas. The crimson striped hedgehog looked down each alley he passed to often see a small cat digging through a trash can (at least, he hoped it was a cat). He kicked a stone that laid flat on the pavement and it landed in a puddle, making a small splash. Annoyed, Shadow turned into an alley that was right outside a lit-up convenience store. _"Why are they open? It's midnight..."_ he thought as he slid down a brick wall and onto the pavement that layered the alley and sidewalks, not hearing anything he took off one of his rings around his wrists and started to swing it around his finger. Thunder echoed through the city and Shadow cursed, "Damn it...It better not rain again, I get kicked out of my place and I have only a day before they clear out my condo..." he thought angrily, kicking an empty coke can into a puddle and staring up at the cloud covered sky. The half-moon glowed through a hole in the clouds.

~ Half~Moon~Move~In

The microwave beeped trice before a silver hedgehog with large quills went to the small device and opened the small door, pulling out a slice of pizza that he had ordered the night before. In almost no time he finishes the slice and goes back to the cabinets, looking for a cup of ramen that he could make for a quick snack. As he looked he realized he was out, "Aww! I thought I had a few left!" he exclaimed. The silver hedgehog looked over at a wall clock that was to the left of couch, it read 11:23 pm. Silver smiled, "I can make it to the store and pick up a cup before it's closed!" he said to himself. As he walked to the front door, he grabbed a leather jacket from a coat hanger that was by the door and walked out of his apartment that he had been living in for about a month or so. He was on the third floor, he easily ran down the two flights of stairs and started walking to the convenience store that (unknowing to him) Shadow was near. As he walked out of the apartment property he walked quickly down the street. _"After this next left...I can get my Ramen!"_ he thought to himself. At the street corner he turned and walked into the lit store. The store had three isles, a left, middle, and right one; then a counter at the end. He walked at the end of the middle aisle and picked up a small cup of Chicken Ramen. Walking to the counter, he gave the man behind the desk five rings and walked out of the store; ramen in hand.

"_Should I go the long way back...? It is a very pretty night..." _ Silver thought as he looked at the corner then to right, where there were flickering street lights and the fountain in the center of the city. Silver wanted to throw a ring in the fountain and make a wish. Looking up at the sky, the light gray hedgehog realized that the rain was coming back. He sighed but went against his better judgment. He started towards the flickering lights and the big blue fountain until a figure caught the corner of his right eye. He turned and saw his ebony hedgehog friend, Shadow. "Shadow?" Silver asked, unsure, "Is that you?" he said in disbelief. The figure stood up and turned to Silver, he stepped into the light and Silver's accusation was correct, the figure was Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow looked at Silver with his gleaming crimson eyes, "Yea, it's me, what are you doing out so late?" Silver retaliated, "I can say the same for you, you should be sleeping in your warm bed back at your place, Why aren't you?" Silver asked, his voice hinted a little worry.

Shadow did not sense this worry and just said bluntly, "Forget it, my landlord told me to get out, don't know why..." Shadow sighed and turned to go back into his alley.

Silver stopped Shadow by putting his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you stay with me?" he asked, his cheeks turning a tad pink

"You would do that for me?" Shadow said, it was his turn to be in disbelief, his back still turned to Silver.

"Of course I would, ever since Blaze passed...you've been the closest thing I have to a best friend, I would gladly let you move in, for free, promise."

Shadow turned and saw that his 'friend' was blushing, but he didn't say anything, he smirked. "I don't know, this alley is pretty comfy..." Shadow teased. Silver rolled his eyes, "Alright stay then." he said, turning his back and starting to slowly walk off. Shadow stepped into the light yet again and looked at Silver walk off.

"_That was really nice of him, I can't just say no. Besides, his place is probably going to be better than an alley..."_ Shadow thought to himself as he ran and caught up to Silver, clicking on the ring that he had taken off a while ago he ran and walked with Silver side by side. The white hedgehog seemed to have stopped blushing, Shadow smirked, _"Why had he blushed? Did I do something? Say something?"_ he asked himself. Shrugging it off he looked over at Silver, "So...I can move in with you? For free?" Shadow asked, still thinking this might be a joke. Silver looks and sees his own reflection in Shadow's eyes. Not controlling his emotions he began to blush again. "For free, no catch." Silver reassured. Shadow quickly stepped in front of him, "Okay then! Can I meet you at your house in an hour? I'll get my things from my old place. Alright?" With a nod, Silver walked past Shadow and towards the fountain, the long way home. A sudden sound was heard, "Chaos Control!" he heard Shadow shout. Shadow was soon gone. Naturally, the white hedgehog walked with a fast pace towards the fountain, passed the blue eruption on water, then into the apartment property, up the stairs and into apartment 5C, his apartment number.

Silver hung his leather jacket onto the hook and took the small cup of ramen out of one of the jacket's pockets and started to make it. As he sat down with a fork, eating, he thought of what would be changing when Shadow moved in, _"It could be nice...Shadow could help me with some problems..."_ Silver smiled and closed his eyes and thought of the ebony hedgehog helping him carry heavy loads, sitting on his couch and watching television, and just hanging out. Laughing, smiling, and having fun Something shook the silver resident out of his thoughts, _"Shadow's not like that...he's probably just going to stay in his room or something along the lines of that..." _Then he thought about the dark hedgehog mumbling something to himself.

The empty ramen container stood on the table, empty; Silver had consumed the entire little ramen meal. With the plastic fork still in it; Silver took the container and threw it in the trash container in the corner of the kitchen. He sighed as he walked down a small hall and into a door on the left, it was the bathroom. Silver waved his hand, the gloved hand radiated an aqua color. The right bath handle twisted as it glowed aqua as well. Hot water came out of the bath faucet and into the tub. Taking off his gloves and shoes he stepped into the bath slowly, relaxing as he slid deeper into the water. He smiled and closed his eyes. The radiant glow returned on his left hand, a soap bottle levitated and poured some soap into the water, bubbles soon erupted from where the faucet water had landed in the tub. He sank deeper, sighing and relaxing. Silver stopped the water and sunk to where only his nose and eyes were above the water.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he started to hum a tune as the bubbles covered his body; the steam from the water seemed to steam up the entire room. The steam was thick; Silver could not see a foot and a half away from him. The mirror (that was two feet away) was fully fogged up. The door opened, it creaked, although Silver didn't hear it. The person who opened the door was actually Shadow, his voice echoed in the bathroom, "Silver?" he said. Silver's body jerked and he hit his head on the back of the tub. Silver stood up and looked at Shadow, "Shadow!" Silver took the towel from the rack to the right of him and wrapped it around his waist, "Get the hell out before I kick you out!" Silver exclaimed, blood rushing to his cheeks. Noticed by Shadow, the ebony hedgehog chuckled and walked out of the bathroom. Silver started drying himself, his face stayed red as he didn't move for a few seconds in mere shock.

Given a good ten minutes, Silver walked out of the bathroom in a black robe that was aligned with crimson marks, he sighed, "I didn't think you were coming so soon..." Silver said quietly as he saw Shadow going through some pictures. The ebony hedgehog was looking at the picture of Sonic, Shadow and Silver, right before they fought Mephiles, in the background there were the seven emeralds, Amy, Tails, Omega, Rouge, Knuckles, and Blaze. Shadow put the picture back on the shelf and turned to Silver, "Thanks again," he said emotionlessly. Behind Shadow and in front of the couch on the coffee table there were five large, beige boxes, taped shut. Silver came to a realization, he realized that sooner Shadow moved into his new room the better. Shadow walked over to one of the large boxes and picked it up with ease, Silver's hand glowed with the same aqua aura as the boxes all levitated, Shadow did as well. The crimson-streaked hedgehog looked at Silver, "What are you doing?" He said demandingly. Silver chuckled, "Just helping you move in," he said as he levitated all of the aqua-glowing objects into a room that only had four things. A bed on the south of the room; a mirror on the west wall, a dresser with three drawers on the north end, a television resting on top of the dresser. The psychic hedgehog placed them all on the bed lightly, "I'll leave you to your unpacking," Silver said with a smile as he began to close the door. He heard the deep voice that belonged to Shadow, "Nah, leave it open, I have nothing to hide," he said. Silver looked back, the door was halfway shut and he saw that Shadow had begun unpacking. He smiled and left the ebony alone to unpack, with the door halfway closed.

Hours past and it was soon for them all to sleep. As Silver lay in his lone bed he heard Shadow in the room next to him. Music was playing, and he still heard Shadow unpacking, _"How much did he bring?"_ Silver asked himself. The white hedgehog got out of bed, put on his black and red robe and walked out of his bedroom. Silver's bedroom was littered with many different items on his floor; books, papers, a video game controller or two, as well as a few pens, and a picture of Blaze. His bed was big, it had a black comforter, and black pillows, the pillows had silver tinsel lining around the edges. Stepping over everything, he walked into the hall and caught a glimpse of Shadow's new room.

Shadow's new room made it look like he's lived there for a while. On the wall, there was a black, shining sniper in a glass case. There were wooden shelves now up next to both of the sides of the mirror. Pictures of Silver, Sonic and himself on one side, and pictures of Maria (A human who was very close to Shadow) on the other side. Silver smiled at the pictures. A laptop was plugged into the side of the wall closest to the door. A decorated with stickers black windows laptop had an iPod plugged in, and was playing music. Silver slowly closed the door as he saw that Shadow was looking at a few more pictures before putting them up with the other Sonic, Shadow, and Silver pictures. The white hedgehog smiled as he closed the door slowly and quietly.

Silver didn't want to admit it, _"It'll be fun living with Shadow...Well...maybe more interesting and action filled..."_ Silver shrugged as he lay back in his bed, thinking, and smiling about the one person who was on his mind, the one, motorcycle riding, and destructive, amazing hedgehog. Shadow the hedgehog.


End file.
